Examples of liquid jet devices equipped with liquid jet heads include image recording devices such as inkjet-type printers and inkjet-type plotters. Recently, liquid jet devices have been applied also to various manufacturing devices by taking such an advantage that extremely small amounts of liquid can be landed precisely on predetermined positions. For example, liquid jet devices have been applied to display manufacturing devices for manufacturing color filters of liquid crystal displays and the like, electrode forming devices for forming electrodes of organic electroluminescence (EL) displays, surface emission displays (FEDs), and the like, and chip manufacturing devices for manufacturing biochips (biochemical elements). Here, a recording head for an image recording device jets liquid ink, and a coloring material jet head for a display manufacturing device jets solutions of coloring materials of R (Red), G (Green), and B (Blue). Meanwhile, an electrode material jet head for an electrode forming device jets a liquid electrode material, and a bioorganic matter jet head for a chip manufacturing device jets a solution of bioorganic matter.
Each of the above-described liquid jet heads are formed by stacking a pressure chamber-forming plate, piezoelectric elements (a type of driving element), a sealing plate, and the like. Here, pressure chambers communicating with nozzles are formed in the pressure chamber-forming plate, and the piezoelectric elements cause change in pressure of the liquid in the pressure chambers. In addition, the sealing plate is arranged with a space provided between the sealing plate and the piezoelectric elements. The above-described piezoelectric elements are driven by drive signals supplied by a drive IC (also referred to as a driver IC). The above-described piezoelectric elements are, for example, formed by stacking individual electrode layers provided for individual pressure chambers, a piezoelectric layer of lead zirconate titanate (PZT) or the like, and a common electrode layer common to the pressure chambers. When a drive IC (also referred to as a driver IC) supplies voltage signals to the individual electrode layers, the piezoelectric layer deforms in response to the voltage signals to cause changes in pressure in the pressure chambers. By utilizing the changes in pressure, the liquid jet head jets liquid through nozzles. Here, the drive IC is provided outside the liquid jet head in related art. For example, a drive IC provided to a flexible plate to be connected to a liquid jet head is known (for example, see PTL 1).